Age Is Just A Number
by KMN-91
Summary: REWRITE! When two people share love to one another, age doesn't matter. F!Lone Wanderer/Allistair Tenpenny Oneshot WARNING! Rated M for safety and sucky summary. R


**This story had lain in my story-files for a some time after I wrote it on a whim, so after some editing, I decided to put it out... and then I took it out AND then I put it out yet again with some HEAVY repairs.  
**

**Trust me; t****he story is WAY better now than it was before :D**

**.. well at least to my eyes ;P**

**I know pairing is an interesting one here (and not all people are big fans of Tenpenny from what he does on his spare time), but, in the end, age is just a number and doesn't matter when you're in love, people (except with pedophiles) I don't judge and neither should you ^^  
****  
...(Except pedophiles. Them I disapprove and judge with passion)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout.  
****  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Some light spoilers, nudity, suggestive themes, fluff, sweetness, some drama and violence in the form of shooting down a ghoul (which is a sad, because I really like Ghouls ;_;), so be warned ^^**_

* * *

AGE IS JUST A NUMBER

* * *

Disgusting sight.

Even in the dim light of the dawn, his old eyes could see the rotting body of the ghoul through the scope of his trusty riffle.

His eyes narrowed as his scowl deepened from the sight of the abominable creature who was his target.

Ghoul's movements were hurried - like he was trying to escape from something or someone, which was furthermore confirmed by the way he kept glancing behind him on every meter he progressed - but slow and he was clearly exhausted from the way he panted like a pathetic dog.

A pathetic, _diseased_ dog that begged for a bullet in their head.

The creature seemed to be dragging its left leg, obviously limping, and through his scope, he could see some blood seeping through the baggy pants the ghoul wore with his ragged clothing and not to mention the trail of red that..._thing_ ... left at its wake.

'_Better for me' _he thought, smirk coming to play on his aged lips.

He let the ghoul move closer to his tower while he, himself, adjusted the riffle in his hand; keeping his prey's head on the line of fire.

He leaned forward from his chair, his eyes narrowing and his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips as he prepared himself for the killing shot.

Then the opportunity came.

Breath escaped his mouth in a form of a quiet whistle as his finger pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

Only an echo from his shot rang through the quiet wasteland as the ghoul dropped on its knees on the sand; leaving a one clear hole in between its eyes, going straight through the head.

He watched with sadistic glee as the ghoul dropped down; never to move again from the spot.

Good.

One disgusting ghoul less.

He pulled his smoking rifle away from the edge of balcony and rested it against his soft-cushioned chair as he sat down and lighted one of his fine cigars; drawing a long drag of the sweet poison he needed and breathed out what he had inhaled, looking as the smoke twirled around the air before vanishing while enjoying the feel of pleasurable euphoria his kill gave to him.

He couldn't visualize any better way to start his day than shooting one of the abominations outside his tower and crowning the occasion with a good smoke.

It was like a finest and most delicious dish served with finest wine.

Truly enjoyable thing.

Well... there was _another_ thing that was quite enjoyable way to start a day.

Soft, but audible enough, noise interrupted his musings. His head turn toward the open doors of his penthouse suite, warm smile stretching over his face.

Speaking of the another thing...

He placed his smoke in the ashtray and rose up; rolling his shoulder before walk inside; making his way through his lounge to his bedroom and stopping at the open door when his eyes settled on the vision of a gorgeous, young woman sleeping in his large bed; between the thin sheets which hid none of the shapes the figure under them possessed.

She was laying flat on her stomach, the thin sheets down on her narrow waist, while crushing the soft pillow between her head and arms; snuggling against it with a content smile on her face, her mouth slightly parted while her long, wavy hair was splayed behind her.

She was a vision to his old eyes.

He could see her eyes moving behind her lids, her long lashes fluttering, before his eyes were drawn to her moist and full lips, his smile widening when she let out small sigh in her sleep, her tongue flickering out to lick them in the most enticing way.

Those lips were addictive to him.

He enjoyed the sight of her like this: vulnerable and innocent and bare to his eyes; her pale hair tangled mess from all the rolling around she no doubt had done while she had slept. He watched as her chest rose and fell from every breath she took, his eyes traitorously fixating on the two, amble mounds that made his mouth water with saliva along with her delicious curves.

He loved those mounds and the thought of them, her body and her lips made the familiar electricity of desire spark inside of him; whispering to his ear that he should just pull the silken sheets away from her and give into his urges...

...but those pleasures had their time and place.

He walked toward her sleeping figure, trying to be quiet as possible so he wouldn't disturb her restful slumber, and sat on edge of bed, warm mattress sinking slightly under his weight; his eyes never leaving from her face.

He loved to watch that restful look on her face - like she had no worry in the entire world - while admiring her slim physique and delicate features. He reached to touch piece of her exposed skin, relishing its smoothness and warmth, and calling fort a small sight from her lips, small shivers running down her spine from the contact.

He leaned down, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder-blade, before pulling away; his eyes gazing at her slumbering form with tender look and reached to stroke her bare back with a gentle hand; tender look glazing over his eyes.

He couldn't help himself as he imagined her to be like a wildflower; a beautifully blooming, radiant woman filled with life who had stinging thorns under her leafs that would cut anyone who would mean her harm or treat her too roughly.

She was strong.

She was beautiful.

And she was completely his.

He touched every inch of her that wasn't covered by sheets, marveling the paleness of her ivory skin and as his fingers kept tracing her skin, she started to wake up; her eyes fluttering like butterflies as her mind returned from the dreamland and peered at his form through half-lid eyes.

"Allistair?" She murmured sleepily as she looked toward him, making him turn his attention from her skin to her sleep-clouded eyes.

A Warm glow appearing in her eyes when she recognized his figure sitting on the edge of their shared bed and radiant smile crossed her face.

"Good morning." She greeted with her velvet voice, moving to rest on her side while giving him even better sight of her body.

"Good morning to you too, Kitten." He returned her greeting, using the nickname he had given her, his eyes flickering over her body.

He smiled while gazing at her face lovingly, before his eyes flickered over her body. Moving his hand to her hip, pushing sheets covering her away, his hand started to move around her body. She let his hand move and shape her form, wiggling slightly under his touch.

She hummed contently; letting him know that she was enjoying his touch. He moved closer to her, pushing her back against the bed and taking a hold of her hands, pressing them against the mattress. Her smile turned more coy and she started to purr invitingly.

"Someone's frisky." She mused, stretching herself under him so her body was pressed against his.

"No sane man wouldn't be with you laying on their bed." He muttered gruffly, his breath hitting her skin, making her squirm under him.

He moved his face closer to hers so they were in line with each others, pressing - almost crashing - his lips against hers and kissing her with the passion and desire he was feeling for her, making her let out a soft and adorable mewl which had earned her the nickname 'Kitten'. She returned his kiss, her small tongue licking his lips for an entrance and, when he granted it, flickering inside of his mouth in a teasing way.

She let out small giggles when his hand moved down on her body before she pushed him playfully away and he moved from top of her to the edge where he had sat previously so she could get up.

"You're a royal tease, Kitten." She rolled away from him and started stretching like a cat, his eyes admiring her nude form and reminiscing how nimble she could be while the sheets were shoved on the ground, forgotten there as he enjoyed the show she was giving to him.

"Don't lie and say you don't enjoy it." She stretched into her full length on the bed, looking toward him and giving him a playful wink, before rolling around and sitting up.

"What time is it?" She asked while turning to look out of the window, not bothering to cover herself.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her breath escaped when he sneakily moved behind her and started to nibble the sensitive spot on her neck, leaving her mouth open.

"It is time to get up and about, Kitten." He moved even closer and planted a soft kiss on the crook of her neck; making her sigh, before she rose up and dashed toward the bathroom connected to the bedroom, no doubt eager for her morning bath filled with bubbles and warm water.

He smiled warmly, before standing up and following her.

The image of her nude body covered in bubbles made his mind and body burn and a small groan escaped from his mouth; certain urges surfacing in him, but he restrained them.

As said, it wasn't time for those kind of 'activities'... and they would have all the night for those activities.

Silently, he walked behind her while she was waiting the tub to fill. His hand touched the small of her back and she squeaked from the surprise, but before his hand could move lower, she turned and swatted him, smiling while doing so, moving away from his reach by hopping on the tub; escaping his 'devilish' touches.

She looked at her over the rim of the tub, her eyes twinkling like starts at night while she gave him an impish smile.

"Naughty man." She chastised playfully," now off you go. I need my 'me' time." She mad a shooing motion with her hand toward the open door and, while chuckling, he left her to enjoy her bath.

He waited patiently on their bedroom, sitting on one of the soft armchairs he had there, for her and as he heard the familiar 'creeck', he immediately turned to look toward the door, smiling when she appeared from behind the door, wrapped only in fluffy towel that left nothing to imagine.

She pressed her body against the doorframe, giving him an enticing look of her body that made his look turn more heated, before strolling few feet away from him and unwrapping the towel concealing her, giving him a good look how glistening her skin had become.

"Am I clean enough for you?" She asked - more like purred - from him and twirled around; her steps slow so he had time to admire every inch of her wet skin and he smiled widely while his eyes raked over her form appreciatingly.

"You truly are a tease, Kitten." She giggled impishly and, while wrapping her towel back around her, made her way toward the dresser, her hips swaying on every step and he watched her every move, his jaw resting against his knuckles.

He watched her glide around the room from the armchair he was residing, watching her performing her everyday activities with content look. She looked through the drawers and dresser, pulling out different articles of clothing and trying on different dresses she found hung on the dresser; admiring herself from the mirror while twirling around, making his smile grow even wider.

When the two of them had started this relationship, he had Burke bring many different dresses for her to wear on her. At first she had been reluctant to wear dresses, but in the end she put them on to please him and with time, she seemingly started to like them; taking some child-like enjoyment from wearing them while basking in small amount of accomplishment when he complimented her.

From time to time she would ask him which to wear and how she looked while holding the article of clothing against herself and he would just chuckle and tell her she would look beautiful on every and each of them and she would turn back to her task at hand, small blush coloring her cheeks.

He loved that blush.

Burke had brought some nightdress' too, but those she had thrown out from his balcony; letting them flap their way down from the balcony like a flag in wind. To him she had merely stated, that in bed she wanted to be 'available' to him at all time with coyish look on her face.

It was safe to say, her words and heated look had led them to his bedroom for a more 'pleasurable' encounter.

"Enjoying the view?" Her voice brought him away from his thoughts to see her standing in front of him, still wearing the towel around her.

Yes.

He enjoyed the view very much.

He reached toward her and wrapped his hand around her petite waist, pulling her to his lap with her legs on each side of him, her towel hiked up, so she was startling him. He gazed into her warm amber-eyes with love and care while he moved the back of his hand to caress her cheek, enjoying how her eyes fluttered shut from the tender touch.

"You're lovely as always, kitten." She closed her mouth and smiled tenderly to his sweet words, opening her eyes as her hands moved to held his.

"And you're as handsome as always." He snorted at her words.

"Not as handsome as I was twenty years ago." He sighed sadly, brushing some of her dry hair behind her ear," it's a shame we didn't meet back then."

"Worried that some young bloke will come and snatch me away?" She teased.

He chuckled at this and caressed her soft cheek with his knuckles.

"They would have to go through my riffle first." he stated," I may be old but I still have some life in me to put out a quite a fight if it concerns you." She giggled and gave him a kiss on cheek, both of them enjoying the sweet moment they had.

He wasn't afraid of losing her to another man.

Not at all.

Yes, he was well aware of her teasing ways around the other people and he had no qualm with the way she teased them, because he knew her. It was her nature, but she wasn't the type who went from one man to another. No, she was loyal woman and even if she may have been irresistable tease and a flirt, she loved him with her entire heart and wouldn't want any other man as long as she felt like that toward him.

The knowledge of that was enough to make his heart and mind calm, but not enough for other people.

The two of them were aware of the burning looks both of them received. Other men were jealous of him over the delicious little nymph he had in his suite. Even Burke, one of his most trusted men, seemed to send him death glares every time she decided to show him some affection while the younger man was in the room. The women, however, looked at her with disdain and contempt; hating her for being in the tower. They saw her as rival - as a dirty little rat that had crawled its way into their small paradise to seduce and corrupt their men - even when she didn't care for the other men and made it quite clear from the gossips and false rumors they spread about her.

Not all the looks and words were of jealousy and disdain, of course. Some of those looks were disapproving and disgusted over the age-difference they shared; like what they were doing was a taboo and sin that shouldn't be done and in the start of their relationship he had asked if it would bother her, but she had only smiled at him and stated that age was only a number.

That the age would never matter in love.

Her honest words had made his heart flutter; making him feel like a boy who had his first kiss.

Only this time the feeling was much more grand.

"Allistair?" He was distracted from his thought yet again, his eyes moving to gaze into her eyes that held concern - concern toward him - and a small frown was marring her features.

He didn't like to see her with frown; smile suited her better.

He gave her reassuring smile; silently telling her that everything was fine and she shouldn't worry, before he gently pushed her from his lap, moving to stand with her while holding her hand like a gentleman.

"Wear the yellow one with spaghetti-straps." He said, lifting her hand up for a kiss," it looks lovely on you." She smiled and went to the dresser, pulling out the said dress and wiggled her way into it.

She turned toward him with a radiant smile on her lips, but before she could open her mouth and ask how she looked, he had already made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come now." He murmured to her, offering his forearm," let us enjoy the morning sun while it's still there." She smiled and nodded, taking his offered hand and followed him as they made their way toward the balcony; gripping a bottle of whiskey and two glasses on their wake.

She looked toward the scenery, frowning for a moment when she saw the body of the ghoul on the sand, but said nothing. He could never understand her compassion to those abominations and she couldn't understand his hate for them and, from time to time, they had fights over it; both of them yelling and screaming loudly, before walking out of the room to cool down, until they made amends with each others.

It was one of the things they fought over often, but it didn't change the way they were.

The way they felt for one another.

He sat down on his chair while she sat in front of him on the ground with her legs folded; pouring both of them drinks, before resting her head on his lap, her drink on the ground while he hold his own drink.

He took a sip; savoring the burn in his throat while she looked toward the red and orange sky. He moved his other hand on her hair, his fingers wandering around her soft locks and playing with stray curls, content and happy thoughts of her moving in his mind.

She was everything he could have hoped from a woman when she had appeared for the first time. She had been beautiful and strong; speaking her mind clearly without backing out when she had gone head to toe with his security officer, who wasn't the sort to back down easily.

No doubt she would have started a brawl with him, not caring the side difference they had, when he had appeared from the elevator.

He couldn't but be drawn to her like a moth to a flame when he first laid his eyes on her.

He had approached her and he, himself, got the end of her spiteful anger, but he didn't care. He was too dazzled by her to even care if she pulled a gun to his face and when she had stopped talking, to her and everyone elses surprise, he had merely told her how beautiful and radiant she was; how he had never seen a woman lovely as her, making her blush and go quiet as a mouse; showing him the shy and innocent side of her.

That was their beginning.

From that point onward, she was part of his life. She became a friend, a lover and a companion to him; making the loneliness he felt vanish like it had never been there in a first place.

Making him feel like he was alive.

Looking down at her, sad smile came to his features as his old, wrinkled fingers touched her smooth hair, before he pulled his hand away; looking at the lines the age had left on it.

The lines which reminded him of how long he had been alive.

He closed his eyes, resting his chin on his fist; his mind deep in thought.

He knew he would outlive her. That was unmistakable fact which brought two of them some sadness from time to time and he had sworn he would do all he could for her while he still breathed.

He would give her anything and everything that was in his power, he would make sure no one would ever harm her even if it meant his own demise and he would take care of her till his last days and make sure that even when he was gone, she would have everything she needed and wanted.

That was how much he loved her.

"Bottlecap for your thoughts?" He glanced down at the woman, whose soft eyes were looking at him expectantly.

He gazed at the creature of beauty resting against his legs, looking up to him with loving eyes that conveyed her emotions clearly... but he still needed to hear them.

He needed to hear that she loved him from her own lips.

His hand moved to lift her chin up, making her brows wrinkle with concern and she was ready to ask what was bothering him, but he spoke quickly, ceasing her worries with two, confusing words.

"Say it." He asked softly and she blinked at him, looking at him with question in her eyes," say that you love me." She sat there in silence for a minute, her eyes searching the answer from his face to the sudden wish, before she smiled to him.

He felt like he had melted from the sweetness the smile possessed.

She lifted his hand, stroking the back of his hand with her delicate fingers and turning her head to kiss the inside of his palm, grasping it like it was her lifeline; bringing calmness to him with her touches and kisses.

"I love you." She whispered softly to him, nuzzling her face against his hand in a soothing manner.

Her honest words made his heart flutter like a hummingbird, bringing him the peace he needed at the moment, and he leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, before pulling away.

"And I love you." He said softly; bringing a tiny smile to her lips as her eyes seemed to glow with happiness.

How he had gotten so loving, tender, non-judging and beautiful woman for himself, he would never know. He certainly didn't deserve her from the things he did and had done, but he wasn't one to complain when god was kind to him.

Kind enough to guide this angel to his arms.

For a moment they gazed at one another, before she turned her head so it was, once again, resting on his lap while both of their eyes turned to take in the lovely scenery before them; his hand returning to comb through her soft hair.

They sat there; looking at the rising sun; both of them enjoying each others company and the pure, legitimate love they felt.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ You're welcomed to leave a review, a comment or a request and you're also welcomed to place the story in your favorites and/or on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**


End file.
